Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical systems, and more particularly, to a binary array with least significant bit (LSB) dithering in a closed loop system.
Background
Binary arrays are often used in path-programmable logic (PPL) and other closed loop systems. Binary arrays may be a circuit element with an adjustable value based on a received input. The ability to adjust the value of the binary array based on the input into the binary array makes the binary array a useful tool.